My Angel
by MermaidsandLace
Summary: One-shot set in Furious 7 based off Prince Royce's "My Angel" from the Furious 7 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Dom/Letty.


**Formally AJgrl101, I got tired of the name. Real name is Lacey. So, some of the music from Furious 7 has been released and might I say, the tracks are AMAZING. If you haven't seen the music video for "My Angel" go to YouTube and check it out. It will satisfy your little Dotty heart (until the movie anyway). I think I've watched it every day since it came out. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot and let's hope we get a lot more Dotty action in the movie (did you see the kiss in the trailer? My heart melted.) Also, I do not own Fast and Furious (unfortunately), any of the characters or "My Angel". Enjoy!**

"_**My Angel" by Prince Royce (Furious 7 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)**_

_Within seconds, you stole my attention_

_Skin so perfect, a golden complexion_

_More than beautiful girl, you're a work of art_

Letty frowned at the dress on its hanger, a bright red that seemed to be mocking her. Did she wear dresses? Had she been _that_ girl? Dom had told her that she hadn't been, that she had been just as she was now; cargo pants or skinny jeans, tank tops and boots. But tonight they were all blending in with Abu Dhabi's party scene. And that meant suits, dresses and much to her dismay, heels. She turned to look at the pair of black, strappy heels with pointed toes that were sitting on the bed, turning her nose up at them. She'd practiced walking in them for days, something that she didn't tell anyone.

Sighing, Letty turned back to the dress, reaching her hand out and letting the silky material run over her fingers. She was nervous. And despite everything she didn't know about herself, she _did_ know that being nervous was out of the norm for her.

She wasn't nervous about what could possibly go down tonight; they all knew Ian was here and he'd no doubt brought plenty of back up. She knew they'd all most likely be getting into a few fights tonight, but that wasn't what made her heart beat a little faster. It was Dom.

She had no idea how he would react when he saw her in that dress. The electricity between them had been off the charts since the kiss _she _had initiated back in LA, where they stood in front of that mocking headstone with her name on it. And this dress, it definitely had its sex appeal. She only hoped that they could focus on the task at hand.

She smirked a little at the thought of affecting Dom like that. Although, she knew he was pretty much affected in that way whenever he looked at her. He'd told her and so had Mia and Brian. Dom couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her to begin with; she couldn't imagine the look that would cross his face when he saw her in the dress. But she was about to find out.

She undressed from her usual attire of a tank top and skinny jeans and slipped the silky dress off its hanger. Her hair was already done, curled and pulled slightly to the left. Her makeup was still minimal, with the exception of the bright red lipstick that matched the tone of the dress. She pulled the dress on, adjusting the bodice over her breasts.

The straps were about one inch thick, the top of the dress dipping slightly to hint at her cleavage. The material fit tight around her waist and flowed out a little around her legs. There were slits on both sides, creating a train that flowed behind her. The back of the dress draped down to the small of her back, exposing the skin of her back. A string of diamonds began at her shoulders and continued down her back before meeting the material of the dress. She slipped a thick gold band around her right wrist and walked to the bed.

She hiked her left leg up onto the bed, exposing her thigh, and strapped a small weapons belt around it. Then, shaking her head, she strapped the heels on. Turning to look in the mirror, she smoothed out invisible wrinkles in the dress and took a deep breath before heading towards the door. Stepping out into the hallway, to the right, a quick left and she stood at the top of the staircase. She could hear their voices down below, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. With one last breath, she approached the first step. Her hand slid down the rail as she descended. As she reached a curve in the stairs, the four people facing her looked up.

Dom had his back to her, but Roman, Ramsey, Tej, and Brian were looking at her.

"Dom," Brian said, nodding his head in her direction.

Dom turned as she navigated the curve and continued to descend the stairs as if she were floating. He froze, his attention completely stolen by the Latina. A smile graced her lips when their eyes met. Her golden skin was glimmering under the light, bathing her in a warm glow. She was beautiful. No, she was more than that. She was his work of art.

_Oh, my, I cannot believe my eyes  
Oh, my, pinch me, am I dreamin', am I?  
Oh, my, did you fall from the skies?_

He blinked up at her, her beauty was too much to believe. But his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. She was perfect. Pure perfection right before his eyes.

It was the kind of perfection that, for the past year and a half, he had only dreamt about. Ever since he'd been led to believe that she was gone and never coming back, there wasn't a night that didn't pass that he didn't dream about her. Some of the dreams were just that; dreams that she had returned to him when he'd believed it impossible. But others were dreams of the past, memories that comforted him during his worst nights.

And now, standing a few steps away from her, he resisted the urge to tell one of the people behind him to pinch him; he wasn't asleep. He was wide awake.

He took two steps towards her, his jaw slightly agape and his hands hanging limply at his sides. He was mesmerized. Amazed. Stunned into silence.

One of the people behind him, however, wasn't. Roman, with a look of appreciation on his face, muttered quietly, "Damn."

Dom turned slowly to glare at him as Roman raised his hands in surrender. Tej, Ramsey, and Brian shook their heads.

Dom turned his attention back to Letty, confident now that he wasn't dreaming. Roman had confirmed what he was seeing.

The woman he never thought he would see again, the one he thought he'd lost forever, was now standing at the bottom of the staircase. She wasn't a dream nor was she a hallucination. She was real.

His eyes rolled skyward and he quickly thanked God for the gorgeous Latina in front of him. When he directed his eyes back at her, her smile had widened and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

He realized that, in the time he was admiring the beauty that was Letty Ortiz, he hadn't said a word. And she wasn't the only one laughing, the people behind him also seemed amused at his silence.

So he stepped closer to her, still drinking in the sight of her from head to toe. "You're beautiful." He told her in that deep, baritone voice.

She smiled a sideways smile that could only belong to Letty, sly and confident, as if she knew exactly what he would say. "You don't look too bad yourself, Toretto." She drawled out and he swore her voice was like music to his ears.

The phrase _"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_ crossed his mind and he chuckled.

_I can't see your wings, but girl, you're an angel  
Oh, my, my angel  
You're so out of this world, you're hiding your halo  
Oh, oh, my angel  
Oh, my, my angel  
Won't you be mine? My angel  
I can't see your wings, but girl, you're an angel  
Oh, my angel_

_Twenty percent angel. Eighty percent devil._ That was his Letty. And she flew with her own wings, independent and fierce. She was unique, one of a kind, and all his. Because after the mistake he'd made in the Dominican, he wasn't _ever_ going to let her go again.

His angel had returned to him, in all of her smart mouthed and hard attitude glory. There was still nothing in this world that compared to his experience of loving a woman like Letty. How he'd gotten lucky enough to call her his, he wasn't sure. Much less the reason he was given a second chance at this unworldly love they shared. And while, at the moment, she didn't remember how or when it happened, she knew she loved him and he knew it too. It didn't need to be said, not even all those years ago. It was simply felt and for Letty that was all she had to go on. And just like it had been years ago, it was all they needed. That feeling of loving and being loved by each other was stronger than any words they could come up with.

And that love had endured the greatest of challenges. Through hell and back, they had been. From the loss of his father to Dom's imprisonment, the hijackings and their family torn apart. She'd always stood right by his side; his savior. And by some miracle, she was standing before him today. His angel, sent back to him by the grace of God. He just wondered where the hell she hid her halo.

He was still staring at her when the ding of an elevator sounded. The others had quietly slipped away during their exchange, leaving them only in each other's company at the bottom of the staircase.

When the elevator doors opened, Dom stepped aside and placed his hand on the small of her back, allowing her to enter the elevator first. He followed, punching the button as he entered. And as the doors closed, his eyes landed on her again. He leaned on his shoulder against the back wall. She stood opposite him with her eyes wandering around the small space.

She was driving him crazy and he knew damn well that she was aware of that. And when her eyes quickly flicked over to him, he pushed himself away from the wall, shuffling over to stand directly in front of her.

_Atrapaste mi amor en segundos (you caught my love in seconds)  
Piel de oro y ojos profundos (golden skin and deep eyes)  
Una obra maestra (a masterpiece), a work of art_

She met his eyes, an intense look in them that was oh so familiar to him. _She's gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. _She had always looked right through him and despite the situation, that hadn't changed. She still sensed his emotions. She still calmed him down with a simple look. She still held his heart in the palm of her hand. She still took his breath away. And standing across from her now, he fell in love with her all over again.

She watched his hand as he gently grabbed her wrist, his thumb rubbing small circles on the inside and over the jagged scar that he had pointed out that night in London.

_Dom sighed, annoyed. It was another typical night at the races and the desperate girls surrounding him were distracting him from what had caught his attention moments earlier. _

_An unfamiliar car had pulled up to the racing scene; a Torino Cobra. He had figured it to be some new buster, amateur at best. But he was pleasantly surprised when a Latina stepped out of the car. He'd never seen her around before, but the moment he laid his eyes on her he suddenly wished he had._

_Her hair, pulled back into a loose ponytail, was jet black and her skin was a glowing gold. Her eyes were set deep, mysterious. Cargo pants hung loosely on her hips, one strap of her black tank top was hanging off of her shoulder, and her boots were flame tipped. She wore a scowl on her face that made others keep their distance, but it only made Dom more curious. She was unlike anything he had ever seen. Then she pulled out a wad of notes and handed them to Hector, who took them with a look of surprise._

_And now he stood, brushing off every girl that approached him as the Latina rolled up to the starting line. _

_Her competition, of course, consisted of all males. He was already instantly impressed at the confidence she had in herself to join a male dominated race scene. And when she crossed the finish line in first place, he swore he was in love._

_And without thinking, he found his feet carrying him over to where she was, surrounded by curious bystanders. He weaved his way through them, most of the crowd parting for him, and found her perched on the hood of the Cobra, a smirk on her face as Hector handed over her winnings, comically bowing to her. _

_Then she laughed. A low, hearty laugh sounded from the back of her throat and he knew he'd never heard anything like it. _

_His feet stopped him right in front of the car, his hands shoved in his pockets. _

_She was leaning back on her hands, peeking up at him from under her lashes._

"_Nice body." _

_Her eyebrows raised at his comment._

"_The car." He clarified with a smirk. _

"_Right." She drawled out, unconvinced. "Good cover."_

_Dom chuckled. "I'm Dominic-"_

_She raised a hand to stop him. "I know who you are."_

"_Really?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "I've never seen you around here before."_

"_Yeah, you wouldn't have." She shrugged. "It's my first time here."_

_His eyebrows raised in surprise. "You wouldn't know it with the way you drive. That was a nice win-" He trailed off. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."_

_She smiled slyly. "That's because I didn't give it to you." When he only stared silently at her, she stood her ground, dark eyes boring into his and he swore she was looking right through him._

_Dom swallowed hard. Damn, was he turned on by her attitude. "Okay then." He cleared his throat. "You should stay and watch my race. If I win, you tell me your name."_

_Her head tilted in contemplation. "Why would I do that?"_

"_Because I'm asking you to." _

_She slid off the hood of the car to stand in front of him, so close that their chests were almost touching. "I better not be disappointed." She said, her voice husky as her tongue darted out to lick her lips. _

_He almost groaned at the action and answered in his own gruff voice, "I never disappoint."_

_She crossed her arms and stepped back, giving him a once over with her eyes. "We'll see." She smirked. _

_He walked past her, brushing her shoulder with his and making his way to his car. It was going to be an easy race, most of them were, but he needed to do something to impress her. There was a new move he had been working on lately, but he wasn't sure he had perfected it yet. Tonight, he had a reason to find out. _

_He climbed into his red Mazda and pulled up to the starting line, anxious to get the race started so he could get back to the Latina that had captivated him in seconds. _

_And as his car jumped off the starting line, it was her that his mind focused on. Her caramel skin. Her penetrating eyes. Her intimidating scowl. Her smart ass mouth. A masterpiece, she was. He was so caught up in thinking about her that he almost didn't realize when the finish line came into view. This was his opportunity. If she had consented to his wishes, she was standing at that finish line and he had to give her a show. _

_Gripping the wheel tightly, he checked to make sure he was far enough ahead of the other cars. He jerked the wheel to the right, effectively spinning the car 180 degrees. He threw the car in reverse and drove backwards toward the finish line._

_From her position just outside of the crowd waiting at the finish line, the Latina stood leaning against her car with her arms crossed. She laughed breathlessly at his stunt. "This guy's crazy." She mumbled in disbelief._

_But as Dom attempted the J-turn and crossed the finish line, the car in second place got too close and clipped Dom's back bumper as he was spinning back around. _

_She gasped as the car spun out of control, heading straight towards her isolated position. Before she had the chance to react, the Mazda slammed into the side of her Cobra with so much force that the Latina fell to the ground as fiberglass flew into the air._

_The next thing she knew, Dom was hovering over her, yelling and lightly tapping her cheek. "Fuck, are you okay?"_

_She groaned and slowly sat up, her right hand going to the back of her head. "I said don't disappoint me, not try to kill me." She snarled at him, although there was a hint of humor in her voice._

"_I'm so sorry," His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as they landed on her left arm._

"_What is it?" She asked, following his line of vision. "Oh." _

_A piece of fiberglass had embedded itself into her left wrist. Blood was quickly seeping out of the wound and, against her better judgment, she reached for the shard. _

"_Don't pull it out!" Dom quickly stopped her, grabbing her other hand. "We have to get you to a hospital."_

"_No," She quickly disagreed. "I don't do hospitals. If I can just get it out, I can stitch it up myself when I get home."_

"_Stitch it up your-" Dom shook his head. "No, are you crazy?"_

"_Funny, I was just calling you that while you were performing your little stunt." She scoffed. "You hit my fucking car!" She exclaimed, gesturing to where their cars sat._

"_Don't worry about your car. My dad owns a garage, I'll get it fixed." He assured her. "Right now, I'm getting you to a hospital."_

"_Yo, Dom!" His lifelong friend, Vince, called as he approached them. "You good?" He asked, looking between Dom and the Latina curiously. _

"_Yeah, I'm good, but she needs a hospital." He nodded to her._

"_I do not-" She attempted to argue. _

"_I don't want to hear that. This is my fault and I'm taking you to a hospital." His tone left no opportunity for objection._

"_Take my car." Vince handed his keys to Dom. "We'll get your car to the garage."_

"_Hers too." Dom gestured to the Cobra before focusing back on the Latina. "Let's get you up." He carefully helped her stand and kept a protective hand on her back as he led her to Vince's car. He opened the passenger door for her and she carefully climbed in. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it in her lap, carefully placing her injured arm on it to avoid getting blood stains in Vince's car. Closing the door, Dom rounded the car and got into the driver's seat, wasting no time in speeding away from the scene. _

"_Is that how you attempt to impress all the girls?" She asked after a few beats of silence. _

_Dom glanced at her, noticing that she was facing him with a ghost of a smirk on her face. "No," He answered, turning his attention back to the road. "You're the only one." He admitted._

_Her smirk grew and she shifted so that she was facing forward. "The name's Leticia Ortiz," She began. "Letty if you want to stay on my good side."_

"_Letty," He smiled. The word fell easily from his lips. Even her damn name was perfect._

"What are you thinking about?" Her smooth voice brought him back to the present.

_Oh, my, I cannot believe my eyes  
Oh, my, tu cuerpo es un sueño, (your body is a dream) oh my  
Oh, my, did you fall from the skies?_

"The day I met you." He replied. "And gave you this." He lifted her wrist to his mouth, placing a kiss on the scar.

The feel of his lips on her skin made shivers run down her spine and she gasped quietly.

Hearing her intake of breath, he trailed his eyes up the length of her body. From the hint of the skin of her legs peeking out from the slits on the side of the dress, up her flat stomach, to her breasts and the exposed skin of her chest and neck, to her parted lips. And finally, to her eyes. They were darkened with lust and his own breath caught in his throat at the sight.

She was too damn good to be true. Even after all this time. And especially now, he had to keep reminding himself that she indeed was real.

"I couldn't believe it then, and I still can't believe it now." His voice was low and gentle.

"Believe what?" She whispered back.

"That someone as perfect as you exists." He answered, his hand moving to cup her cheek. "I thank the Heavens every day for sending you back to me." Surely, she'd fallen from the sky, attitude and all.

She laughed breathlessly, her eyes dropping shyly and he smiled because he still had that effect on her. He was the only one that ever did. "Were you always like this?" She asked as her eyes rolled back up to meet his.

"I wish I could tell you that I was." He said quietly. "Not that I didn't love you with all that I was before, but losing you changed me." His thumb caressed her cheek. "I never thought I would see you again, Letty. But here you are and I still cannot believe my eyes. You're as perfect as you ever were. Everything about you, Letty, just amazes me. You're my saving grace, baby. You always have been."

Smiling, she placed her own hand on his cheek, reaching up to press her lips against his just like she had done that night in the cemetery.

And he got lost in her kiss, just like he always had. She had control over him with everything she did. She was his first and only love. His partner in crime. His other half. His everything. _His angel._ And she hid her halo behind that sharp tongue and those piercing eyes. But Dom knew sides of her that no one else ever would and it only made him love her more. He wondered if that was even possible, but each time he saw her, he knew it was. He'd never get tired of falling more and more in love with her; there was nothing else he'd rather spend his life doing than making everything up to her.

But for now, they had a job to do. And this time, they were in this fight together.

They released each other's lips slowly, pressing their foreheads together as the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival.

He dropped his hand to grasp hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's do this."

Letty nodded, smiling softly and encouragingly up at him. "Ride or die, right?"

Dom's lips lifted in a smile at her words. "Ride or die." He confirmed. And with her anything was possible. He'd get through this battle the way he was meant to all along; with his fighting angel at his side.

_I can't see your wings, but girl, you're an angel  
Oh, my, my angel  
You're so out of this world, you're hiding your halo  
Oh, oh, my angel  
Oh, my, my angel  
Won't you be mine? My angel  
I can't see your wings, but girl, you're an angel  
Oh, my angel_


End file.
